hero_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kell
History Kell was born in Guantar and is a member of the Guantari Mercenaries as his father was before him and his father and to many many generations. Kell is the firstborn of his father and has two younger brothers. Kell's father died in battle against Druathi forces. Still the Ulohi held the battlefield and the sword of his father was returned by a fellow Guantari Mercenary to fhe family. However his father's armor was not returned and declared missing. This made others look down on the family Kell being the oldest took the blade and hide in a quest to reclaim their father's armor. That is the day he truly became a man. With his father's death the family needed a new source of income so Kell became a mercenary as well, he had trained for it his whole life as did many from Guantar. He would acompany the Ulohi against both Druathi and Aghartan in a number of campaigns and managed to acquire a nice amount of money for himself as he could command a higher wage than those who did not have benefit of such weapons. He though came to dislike and dispise the Ulohi due to their practices, particularly that Freedom was for the Strong. He would fulfill the contracts he had taken after his father's death. After that he became an independent mercenary taking a job from Grieg. Grieg though would betray the contract having a Phelan using mind control against Kell and others. Kell would eventually overcome the mind control and kill the shadow slug they had put down his throat. He would then hire on to Artair for a contract to discover what Grieg had been after and to see it to the end. A contract he happily accepted. Now as with all the Guantari mercenaries the High Command of Guantar keep a close eye to ensure they keep their word and fulfill their contracts, a mercenary who fails in his contract is not to be trusted and is unworthy to remain. So they watch, and should Kell fail in a contract and they hear about it then they will surely come for him and take his sword and hide and give it to the next in line. Such is how it has been done for thousands of years. Kurgh Blood Kell is a blood descendent of Kurgh, the god of war. As such he has some abilities from this divine bloodline. This bloodline allows him to use certain items tied to Kurgh more efficiently than others might do so. In addition it allows him to heal faster than ordinary men though no wheres near the level of Kurgh himself. His ability to heal can heal limbs lost in battle though it would take time to regenerate such. Equipment Sword of Kurgh Forged in a long forgotten age this is one of the Swords of Kurgh. Passed from father to son for thousands of years the sword's crossguard has the emblem of Kurgh at it. The magic of the blade allows it to cut thru stone almost, but to the victim that isn't their biggest worry, the blade also blinds those struck by it and drains the strength of men into the strength of babes. The Sword of Kurgh only functions properly for someone possessing Kurgh's immortal bloodline, that is some descended from him. To anyone other than such the blade functions as a normal longsword without any advantages or special abilities. The hilt itself has a series of faces upon them, most to small to see at this point as it has passed from father to son for thousands of years. It is said each face is the face of a user of the sword and that the faces got smaller over time as more and more came. Ancestral Hide Armor Crafted in the distant past the hide armor Kell possesses has been in his family for many generations. It has until recently been stored in the family vault of treasures. With the death of his father though the family lost the more modern armor and in order to get work Kell took the ancestral hide armor. The armor is magicked enabling it to protect the wearer from most swords and axes. The armor cannot be penetrated by normal arrows or the like its magic making it stronger than steel. Category:The Emperor's Old Clothes Category:Characters